Reason
by Hanako Kai
Summary: Hanya cerita Jongin yang mencari alasan tentang kenapa dia mencintai Sehun (Bad Summary) #HunKai, Kai!Uke, Sehun!Seme. -Two Shoot-
1. Chapter 1

"Seon…Seonbaenim. Terimalah ini. Aku sendiri yang membuat coklat ini" namja manis dengan name tag Sungjong itu mengulurkan sekotak coklat yang terlihat sangat menggoda itu kepada Sehun, Sunbaenya di sekolah.

Sehun menatap datar kearah sekotak coklat itu lalu berganti menatap Sungjong yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. "setelah aku menerima ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sungjong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun. "apa kau akan mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku?"

Seketika wajah Sungjong berubah menjadi merah, semerah tomat. _Bagaimana Sehun seonbae mengetahuinya_ pikiran itu lah yang terus terlintas di otaknya.

"sebelum kau mengatakan hal itu, aku ingin bertanya padamu, alasan apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku?" Sehun menatap lekat kearah Sungjong yang tiba – tiba berubah menjadi diam. _Alasan? Alasan aku mencintai Sehun seonbaenim?_

"aku akan menunggu alasan apa yang akan kau katakan padaku sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi"

Sungjong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kaku. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya kearah coklat itu.

"terima kasih, atas coklatnya" dengan begitu Sehun mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungjong yang masih terdiam. Tapi, seakan teringat sesuatu, Sehun membalikkan badannya.

"aku akan menunggumu di parkiran nanti, dan ku harap, alasan kau mencintaiku adalah sebuah alasan yang memang inginku dengar"

Sungjong masih diam sambil menatap Sehun yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

-ooOOoo-

Reason

Cast : Sehun, Jongin

Pairing : Seme!Hun, Uke!Kai, HunKai

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, Romance

-ooOOoo-

"kau darimana saja?"

Sehun berjalan kearah Jongin yang tengah duduk di mejanya yang ada di urutan paling belakang dekat jendela dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jongin. "igo" Jongin menatap kotak yang baru saja diberikan Sehun. "Ige mwo?"

Sehun mengangkat kakinya keatas meja. "coklat" jawab Sehun sambil menatap kearah langit – langit kelasnya. Lama suasana hening di antara mereka. Sehun yang merasa aneh pun segera menatap kearah Jongin. "wae?" tanya Sehun singkat saat melihat Jongin yang mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengembungkan pipi chubby nya itu.

Puk..

"Yach" Sehun mengelus bahunya yang baru saja kena pukulan dari Jongin.

"kenapa kau selalu memberikan coklat coklat ini padaku? Seharusnya kau memakannya Oh Sehun bukannya memberikan padaku"

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "kau taukan kalau aku alergi terhadap coklat" Jongin memutar bola matasnya malas.

"gotjimal" ujarnya dan mulai membuka bungkus dari coklat yang di beri Sehun tadi.

"kali ini, siapa yang menyatakan cintanya padamu?" tanya Jongin sambil memberhatikan coklat coklat dengan berbagai warna berbentuk _love_ itu.

"Sungjong"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. "mwo? Sungjong hoobae kelas 1A itu maksudmu?" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malas.

"namja manis yang sangat di incar – incar oleh para Sunbae karena keimutan dan kecantikkannya itu?"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ocehan sahabat manis nya itu.

"lalu…apa yang kau jawab? Apa kau menerimanya?"

Jongin merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat menunggu jawaban Sehun.

Sebenarnya Jongin memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap sahabat datarnya itu, tapi rasa takut akan merusak persahabatan mereka membuat Jongin tidak pernah mengutaraakan rasa cintanya itu pada Sehun.

Dan juga, Jongin tidak pernah mengetahui perasaan Sehun terhadapnya.

"aku belum menerima pernyataan cintanya itu, sebelum dia memberikan alasan kenapa dia mencintaiku"

Jongin menghela nafasnya lega karena Sehun belum membalas perasaan sang hoobae, tapi bagaimana jika nanti sang hoobae memberitau alassannya kenapa dia mencintai Sehun dan akhirnya Sehun menerimanya?

Andwe, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"tapi… kenapa kau terlihat sedikit tegang tadi?"

ehh? Jongin yang tadi tengah memikirkan hal yang tidak – tidak menjadi salah tingkah. Dia menggaruk pipinya pelan.

Sehun yang melihat tingkah Jongin pun menunjukkan senyuman menggodanya.

"a..aku…"

"kau tidak perlu menjawabnya"

"eoh?"

"aku sudah tau apa yang akan kau katakan"

Jongin memicingkan matanya. Benarkah Sehun mengetahuinya? "katakan? Apa yang mau aku katakan tadi"

Sehun mulai memasang raut wajah jahilnya yang menurut Jongin sangat menyebalkan itu.

"kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau… tadi merasa cemburu bukan karena lagi – lagi ada namja yang menyatakan cintanya padaku"

Entah kenapa pipi Jongin terasa sangat panas. Bagaimana Sehun mengetahui kalau dia cemburu? Tapi bukan berarti hal itu yang ingin dikatakannya pada Sehun.

"y…ya… ne..neo micheoso? Aku tidak mungkin… cemburu"

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil melihat Jongin yang gugup dengan semburan merah dipipinya dan itu membuatnya terlihat sangat imut dimata Sehun.

"Sehun-ah"

Gumaman 'hem' menjawab panggilan Jongin.

"kenapa kau selalu menanyakan alasan kepada setiap orang yang kau cintai?"

"wae? Kenapa kau ingin mengetahuinya? Apa jika aku memberi tau hal itu, kau akan menyatakan cintamu padaku dan mencari alasan yang pas agar aku menerima cintamu?"

Aish, Oh Sehun sialan, kau telah sukses membuat pipi Jongin kembali memerah, bahkan lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"jadi dengan kata lain, aku tidak akan mengatakan alasan itu padamu. Jadi sebaiknya kau cari alasan yang tepat agar aku bisa menerima cintamu"

Apa maksud Sehun? Apa Sehun tau jika Jongin mencintainya? Bagaimana bisa?

Bel tanda istirahat berakhir pun berbunyi.

Para siswa maupun siswi satu persatu masuk kedalam kelas mereka.

"sial, aku tidak sempat mengisi perutku karena hoobae itu" gumam Sehun saat sadar bahwa dia belum jadi mengisi perutnya.

-ooOOoo-

"mau menemaniku?"

"eoddi?"

"keparkiran untuk menjumpai Sungjong hoobae itu"

Jongin menghentikan kegiatan tangannya yang tadi tengah memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam lokernya.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ipod nya saat Jongin tidak menjawab ajakkanya.

"Ya, kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku"

Jongin kembali kesadarnnya. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya tadi.

"mi…" belum sempat Jongin menolak ajakkan Sehun, namja pucat itu sudah memotong perkataannya.

"aku tidak menerima penolakkan Jongin, dan juga aku tidak mau kau pulang sendiri tanpa diriku" ujarnya tegas.

"kajja, kita pergi sekarang" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin meninggalkan loker yang untungnya masih sempat di tutup oleh Jongin.

…

Sehun menghampiri Sungjong yang tengah berdiri di samping pohon yang memang ada di parkiran. Tangannya sedari tadi tidak lepas menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"annyeohaseyo, seonbaenim" sapa Sungjong sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Sehun tanpa membalas sapaan Sungjong, hanya Jongin yang di belakang Jongin yang membalas sapaan Sungjong.

"aniyo, saya juga baru datang seonbaenim" balas Sungjong dengan senyuman manisnya.

"jinjayo? Baiklah, kalau begitu langsung aja to the point"

Seketika Sungjong merasa gugup. Bahkan rasa gugupnya lebih berlipat lipat ganda terasa dari pada saat menghadapi guru killer.

"se.. sebenarnya…" Sungjong memenggeng tangannya dengan erat. "a…aku…"

Sehun menunggu jawaban Sungjong dengan sabar, sementara Jongin berharap – harap cemas saat ini. Apalagi sekarng sesuatu yang ada di dadanya berdetak dengan sangat kencangnya bahkan detak jantungnya dapat Sehun rasakan.

"a…aku… mencintai seonbae, karena… seonbae adalah seseorang yang telah menjadi cinta pertama dalam hidupku" semburan merah menghiasi pipi hoobae itu.

Sehun tersenyum yang membuat kadar ketampanannya meningkat.

"jinjayo?"

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan intens. Apa Sehun akan membalas pernyataan cinta Sungjong?

Mata Jongin terlihat berkaca – kaca. _Kumohon, jangan terima dia Sehun-ah_.

"mianhae, sepertinya seonbae tidak bisa menerimamu. Jangan marah, ne. mungkin saja, kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku"

Sungjong menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Cintanya ditolak? Apa alasanya mencintai Sehun belum pas dengan keinginan Sehun?

Dia tidak menyangka, ternyata kehobongannya tidak berhasil.

Ya, dia berbohong saat mengatakan kalau Sehun adalah cinta pertamanya.

"kalau begitu, seonbae pulang duluan, dan kau juga harus pulanglah, ini sudah terlalu sore. Tidak baik, namja sepertimu pulang terlalu lama, oke. Seonbae pergi duluan, annyeong"

Sehun berjalan dan kembalik menarik tangan Jongin menuju ke tempat mobil Sehun berada.

Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Jongin, setelah Jongin masuk, Sehun segera masuk ke pintu satunya lagi.

Sungjong yang sedari tadi masih memperhatikan Sehun dan Jongin pun tersenyum tipis. "aish, sial, ternyata betul apa yang di katakan oleh Minhyuk, ternyata menjadikan Sehun seonbae pacar itu sanga susah"

Sungjong menghela nafasnya. "ahhh~~, sial, ini tandanya aku kalah taruhan dengan Minhyuk, ahhh… sial banget"

-ooOOoo-

Jongin mengambil tisu yang memang sudah ada di mobil Sehun. Mengelap sudut matanya yang beair.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat Jongin. "kau menangis?" tanya yang sesekali melihat kearah Jongin.

"aniyo" bohong Jongin.

_'__gotjimal'_ batin Sehun.

"mau pulang langsung, atau jalan – jalan dulu. Itung – itung kita sekalian kencan"

Ya, Tuhan, kenapa Sehun senang sekali membuat pipi Jongin jadi memerah. Apa Sehun tidak tau bagaimana panasnya pipi Jongin sekarang.

"ti..tidak usah, langsung pulang saja" balas Jongin dengan gugup di awal ucapannya.

"kau yakin?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "baiklah kalau begitu, aku harap kau tidak menyesal dengan penolakkanmu itu, dan berakhir dengan mimpi kencan denganku"

Thank's Sehun, kau telah membuat Jongin sudah seperti udang rebus saat ini.

…

"terima kasih sudah mengantarku Sehun-ah"

"no problem, itu sudah memang sudah kewajibanku untuk mengantar calon dari anak – anakku sampai kerumah dengan selamat"

Jika seperti ini terus, Jongin berjanji akan membawa lakban untuk menutup mulut Sehun agar berhenti menggoda dirinya.

"aku pulang dulu, Jongin. Oh ya, ngomong – ngomong, kau terlihat imut jika memerah seperti itu"

Panas, ini benar – benar panas, siapa pun yang meletakkan es di pipi Jongin pasti akan mencair seketika.

Sehun tersenyum senang melihat Jongin yang terus memerah karena godaan yang di buatnya.

"aku pergi dulu, annyeong" ujarnya dengan tidak lupa memberi wink kepada Jongin.

Seseorang, tolong Jongin, rasanya dia sudah tidak sanggup untuk berdiri sekarang.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan diluar sana"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar teriakkan yang cukup familiar untuknya.

"wae? Terserah aku dong mau melakukan apa" balas Jongin dengan teriakkan yang tidak kalah keras.

"kalau begitu, aku akan menguncimu diluar"

"Ya, Myungsoo hyung"

-ooOOoo-

Udah lebih dari 30 menit aku memandang langit – langit kamarku yang entah kenapa menjadi lebih menarik saat ini. Sesekali tanganku akan mengambil coklat pemberian Sehun yang ada di sebelah ku.

Pikiranku masih melayang memikirkan perkataan Sehun tadi.

Apa dia benar – benar mengetahui kalau aku mencintai, sehingga dia memberikan ku sempatan untuk mencari alasan itu? atau itu semua hanya akal – akalannya saja?

Aishhh… pusing kepala Jongin memikirkannya.

Aku mengambil coklat – coklat itu dalam satu gengam dan memakannya dengan ganas.

"awas saja kau Oh Sehun, jika aku tau kalau yang kau katakan itu hanya akal – akalanmu saja, siap – siap menerima pukulanku" aku melayangkan tanganku kedepan seakan – akan tengah memukul wajah Oh Sialan Sehun.

"tapi… bagaimana jika dia memang memberikan kesempatan itu padaku? Bukannya seharusnya aku tidak boleh menyiakan kesempatan itu?"

Aku mengacak – acak rambutku yang masih basah dengan ganas. "aisshh… Oh Sehun kau membuatku pusing"

Drrt… drrt…

Aku mengambil handphoneku dengan malas.

Aku mendudukkan diriku saat nama Oh Sehun lah yang tertera di layar smart phone ku.

_From : Oh Sehun_

_To : Kim Jong Cute In_

_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?_

_Jangan bilang kalau kau sedang memikirkanku?_

_Aigoo… kim Jongin dari pada memikirkanku, lebih baik kau memikirkan alasan kenapa kau mencintaiku._

_Jika jawabanmu sesuai, maka aku akan menerimamu._

_Jadi, pikirkan baik – baik._

_Untukmu, akan aku beri waktu 1 minggu, karena aku tau, otak leletmu itu tidak akan sanggup untuk berpikir cepat._

_Jadi, pikirkan baik – baik, dan saat sudah satu minggu, maka aku akan menemui di taman tempat biasa kita bermain,_

_Arra…._

_NB : aku serius, dan ini bukan akal – akalanku._

_Dan satu lagi, jangan terlalu makan banyak coklat, atau eommamu akan memarahimu._

Mati aku, mati aku…

Jadi dia beneran memberikanku kesempatan itu.

Kyaaaa… eottoke, eottoke? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Tenang Kim Jongin, tenang, kau harus memikirkan baik – baik alasan itu, atau kau akan kehilangan kesempatan berharga itu.

Aku kembali membaca pesan dari layar handphone.

Kriet…

Myungsoo hyung?

"EOMMA, KIM JONGIN MEMAKAN COKLAT LAGI"

Mataku membulat mendengar teriakkan itu.

"KIM JONGIN, SUDAH BERAPA KALI EOMMA KATAKAN BERHENTI MAKAN COKLAT"

Sial aku ketauan makan coklat lagi.

Aku menatap tajam kearah Myungsoo hyung yang tengah tersenyum puas kearahku.

"KIM JONGIN UANG SAKUMU AKAN EOMMA POTONG KARENA TELAH MELANGGAR JANJI DENGAN EOMMA"

"ANDWEE"

Dasar Sehun dan Myungsoo hyung sialan, gara – gara kalian, uang saku ku di potong eomma.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"KIM JONGIN, CEPAT TURUN, SARAPAN SUDAH SIAP"

Jongin keluar dari kamarnya dengan mulut yang tengah merutuki Myungsoo. Jongin menghentikan aksi _mari-merutuki-myungsoo_ saat melihat sang pelaku keluar dari kamarnya.

"wae? Apa kau tengah merutukiku?"

Jongin mendengus kesal. Kenapa hyungnya selalu tau dengan semua yang di lakukannya.

"sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya meurutuki ku terus. Jika dengan merutukiku uang sakumu akan bertambah, terus saja merutukiku, hehehe"

Bolehkan Jongin melempar kepala Myungsoo dengan sepatu? Dia benar – benar kesal memiliki hyung seperti Myungsoo.

Jongin mengulangi perkataan Myungsoo dengan di buat – buat. "cih, dasar Myungsoo menyebalkan"

"EOMMA JONGIN MEMANGGILKU TANPA MENGGUNAKAN KATA HYUNG"

"KIM JONGIN JANGAN MENGGUNAKAN KATA BANMAL, ATAU UANG SAKUMU EOMMA POTONG LAGI"

Myungsoo terkekeh karena lagi – lagi uang saku Jongin akan di potong, dan itu semua karena ulahnya, khekhekhe.

"MIANHAE EOMMA, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGGUNAKAN KATA BANMAL"

"Oh shit, kenapa mulut Myungsoo sangat ember, eoh. Lihat saja, aku akan membalasmu" gumam Jongin pelan

-ooOOoo-

Reason

Cast : Sehun, Jongin

Pairing : Seme!Hun, Uke!Kai, HunKai

Rated : T

Genre : Drama, Romance

-ooOOoo-

Sehun berlari di koridornya menuju ke kelas. kali ini dia pergi ke sekolah sendirian. Biasanya dia akan pergi dengan Jongin, tapi entah kenapa saat dia datang ke rumah Jongin, sang sudah mengatakan kalau Jongin sudah berangkat duluan menggunakan bus.

Sehun berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya dengan nafas yang memburu. Seluru mata yang ada di dalam kelas menatap Sehun dengan heran, begitu juga dengan Jongin yang menatapnya malas.

"ya, kenapa kau pergi sendirian? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku akan setiap hari menjemputmu" marah Sehun sambil membanting tas sekolahnya di bangku yang ada di samping Jongin.

Jongin berdecih. "cih, aku sebal denganmu, babo" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya yang membuat kedua alisnya menyatu.

"Wae? Apa salahku?" Sehun tentu saja tidak tau apa yang membuat Jongin sebal samanya. Dia bahkan baru tiba di kelasnya, dan belum ada mengganggu Jongin sama sekali.

"gara – gara kau dan Myungsoo hyung, uang saku ku di potong"

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dengan mata Jongin yang terus mengikuti gerak geriknya. "mwo? Kenapa aku yang di salahkan karena uang sakumu di potong?"

Ingin rasanya Jongin menjambak rambut brown Sehun. "gara – gara kau terus memberi coklat padaku, dan Myungsoo hyung yang melihatku makan coklat, dia mengadu pada eomma, sampai – sampai uang sakuku di potong oleh eomma."

Ahh… sekarang Sehun tau alasannya.

Ya, Sehun tau selama ini Jongin memang di larang makan coklat banyak – banyak. Alasannya simpel sebenarnya, karena orang tua Jongin tidak ingin anaknya terserang sakit gigi.

Hell… alasan yang sungguh kekanakkan

Sehun tertawa mendengar penuturan Jongin. "astaga, Kim Jongin, uang saku mu di potong bukan salahku _baby_, salahkan hyungmu yang memiliki mulut seperti yeoja itu"

PUK~~

"ya, kenapa kau memukulku"

"itu karena kau mengejek Myungsoo hyung dan juga… karena memanggilku… _baby_"

Aw… aw… pipi Jongin terlihat semburan merah. Jongin mengecilkan suaranya disaat kalimat terakhirnya.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin memerah pun tersenyum—menyeringai—kearah Jongin.

"kau memukulku karena mengejek Myungsoo hyung atau karena… kupanggil _baby_"

Sehun semakin mengembangkan seringainya saat melihat pipi Jongin yang semakin memerah.

Belum sempat Jongin membantah perkataan Sehun, seseorang telah memanggil Sehun terlebih dahulu.

"Sehun-ah"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. "wae?" tanya Sehun singkat sambil memandang tidak suka kearah teman satu kelasnya itu.

"ada hoobae yang mencarimu"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "siapa Baro?"

Baro tersenyum kecil misterius. "molla, tapi sepertinya hoobae ini ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting samamu"

Sehun segera beranjak dari duduknya untuk menemui hoobae yang mencarinya.

Baro terkekeh melihat tingkah hoobae itu yang tiba tiba pipinya memerah saat melihat Sehun yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"ada apa mencariku?" tanya Sehun to the point.

Dia benar – benar kesal sekarang. Acara menggoda Jongin nya jadi terganggu hanya karena hoobae didepanya ini.

"te…terimalah ini Sehun seonbae"

Hoobae itu menyodorkan kotak yang terbungkus dengan kertas kado pink ditambah pita yang di buat untuk memperindah kotak itu dan setangkai bunga mawar merah yang masih terbungkus oleh plastik.

Jongin jadi penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya di berikan hoobae itu pada Sehun.

"WOWW, Kau dapat hadiah lagi Sehun-ah" Baro bersorak dengan hebohnya di sebelah Sehun.

Jongin membulatkan matanya saat melihat kotak yang dia yakini sebagai kotak coklat dan bunga saat Sehun menerima pemberian Hoobae itu. dia segera menutup mulutnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Aku tidak mau coklat lagi, aku tidak mau_—teriak batin Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum tipis saat melihat tingkah Jongin dari sudut matanya. _'hahaha, Jongin memang menggemaskan'_

"gomawo" ucap Sehun setelah menerima hadiah dari hoobaenya itu. "apa ada lagi?" Hoobae itu segera memeriksa saku roknya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang menjadi alasan kenapa dia menemui Sehun.

"Seon..seonbae… ini untukmu" Sehun menatap amplop berwarna biru muda yang dihiasi dengan gambar burung terbang yang berada di hadapannya. _Surat cinta, eoh?_

Baro bersiul – siul bermaksud menggoda Sehun.

"apa ini surat cinta?"

Jongin menegakkan badannya. _Sehun menerima surat cinta?_

Hoobae itu menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di atap sekolah saat istirahat nanti" setelah mengatakan itu Sehun segera berlalu meninggalkan Hoobae itu yang tengah memerah.

"sebaiknya kau segera kembali kekelas dan pikirkan alasan kau mencintai Sehun, karena dia pasti akan menanyakan hal itu padamu"

Hoobae itu segera menganggukkan kepalanya. "ne, Baro Seonbaenim"

Baro tersenyum. "dan juga, tetap fokus dalam belajar nanti ne"

Sebenarnya Hoobae itu tidak terlalu yakin dia bisa fokus atau tidak, tapi dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera berpamitan pada Baro karena bel tanda masuk baru saja berbunyi.

-ooOOoo-

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin sambil memasukkan buku pelajarannya kedalam tas. Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, sebagian dari siswa dan siswi yang lain sudah pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Sehun segera beranjak dari duduknya. "aku ingin ke atap sekolah sebentar. Kau pergilah kekantin duluan, aku akan menjumpaimu nanti"

Jongin menatap Sehun yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Dia menghentakkan kakinya kesal dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. "aish, Oh Sehun menyebalkan, kenapa kau menyuruhku kekantin sendirian"

Teman – teman satu kelas Jongin menatap kagum kearahnya. Selama ini mereka tau, kalau Jongin itu namja manis yang cute, hanya saja baru kali ini mereka melihat tingkah cute nya itu.

Aigoo Kim Jongin, tidak sadarkah kau semua orang menatapmu dengan gemas.

Jongin melonjak berdiri saat merasa mendapat ide cemerlang. "lebih baik aku mengikuti Sehun saja ke atas atap, itung – itung sekalian mendengar alasan si Hoobae itu, khekhekhe, kau memang cemerlang Kim Jongin" Ujarnya dengan kenarsisan di akhir kalimatnya.

Karena tidak ingin buang waktu lagi, Jongin segera pergi meninggalkan kelasnya menuju keatap sekolah.

"astagah, aku baru pertama kali melihatnya bertingkah imut seperti itu"

"iya, kau benar dan itu benar – benar imut, kyaaa"

Dan teman – teman satu kelas Jongin heboh tengah membicarakan tingkah imut Jongin.

-ooOOoo-

Disinilah Sehun sekarang, berdiri tepat di hadapan Hoobae yang tadi pagi di jumpainya.

"aku rasa Baro sudah mengasih tau apa yang harus kamu lakukan sekarang, bukan?" Hoobae yang bernama Sulli itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tangannya sedari tadi tidak berhenti memelintir ujung seragam sekolahnya.

"sekarang katakan, apa alasannya?"

Sulli menundukkan kepalanya. dengan wajah yang memerah seperti itu, Sulli tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk menunjukkan wajahnya kepada Sehun.

"a…aku…"

"aduh~~"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara seseorang mengaduh karena terjatuh.

_"Kim Jongin"_ batinnya saat melihat Jongin yang tengah berdiri dari jatuhnya dan segera bersembunyi di balik pintu yang menghubungkan atap dengan tangga sekolah.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kenapa sahabat manisnya yang sering di godanya itu sangat ceroboh.

"apa Seonbae mendengarkanku?"

Eoh? Sehun mengalihkan kepalanya kearah Sulli.

Ternyata dia sudah mengabaikan yeoja yang ada di depannya itu.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Bohong, jika Sehun mengatakan kalau dia mendengarkan Sulli, karena pikirannya sedari tadi fokus kepada Jongin.

"mianhae, sepertinya aku bukanlah orang yang tepat mendapatkan cintamu. Mungkin kau harus memberikan cintamu kepada orang yang juga mencintaimu. Mian"

Setelah mengatakan permintaan maafnya, Sehun segera pergi meninggalkan Sulli tanpa mendengar balasan dari Sulli.

Jongin yang melihat Sehun tengah berjalan kearah pintu pun bingung. Apa yang harus di lakukannya? "ahh.. aku harus pergi dari sini"

Belum sempat Jongin pergi, suara Sehun sudah mengintrupsi kegiatannya. "apa yang kau lakukan"

Karena terkejut, tubuh Jongin jadi tidak seimbang, mambuatnya hampir jatuh. Sehun segera menarik tangan Jongin dan memeluknya dengan tangan kanannya yang berada di pinggang ramping Jongin.

"Ya.. apa kau bodoh? Jika kau jatuh dari sini, kau bisa mengalami patah tulang" marah Sehun dengan mata yang menunjukkan ke khawatiran.

Jongin mengedipkan matanya. Seakan tersadar posisi mereka sekarang, Jongin segera melepaskan tangan Sehun.

"mi…mian" ujarnya sebelum berlari meninggalkan Sehun.

Sebelum Jongin pergi, Sehun segera menarik tangannya. "eoddiga?" tanya dengan mata sipit yang terus menyorot kekhawatiran kearah Jongin.

"ke…ke kantin"

"bersama" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin sambil menuruni tangga, meninggalkan pintu atap yang masih terbuka.

Sulli yang sedari tadi menatap adegan antara Sehun dan Kai sedikit merasa Sedih. "sepertinya inilah alasan kenapa Sehun Seonbae tidak pernah menerima setiap namja mau pun yeoja yang menembaknya" lirihnya.

"ahhh… biarlah, lagian mereka juga terlihat cocok jika bersama, satu orangnya cukup datar dan pucat, satu lagi periang dan manis. Waahh… itu sungguh serasi. Jika mereka benaran jadian, aku akan membuka kelompuk khusus untuk pasang itu"

Sepertinya Sulli mulai berfanboy ria.

-ooOOoo-

Jongin merasa sangat tidak nyaman sekarang. Sedari tadi tatapan mata tajam Sehun tidak lepas darinya. "bisakah…"

"kenapa kau sangat ceroboh" potong Sehun sebelum Jongin sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun yang masih menatapnya tajam dengan mata sipitnya. "bagaimana jika kau terjatuh tadi? Kau bisa saja mengalami patah tulang dan atau mungin bisa saja kau mengalami yang lebih parah. Apa kau mau itu terjadi?"

"akukan sudah minta maaf, kenapa kau masih saja memarahiku"

"aku tidak akan memarahimu seperti ini jika kau tidak seceroboh itu. kau harus menghilangkan sifat cerobohmu itu Kim Jongin"

Brak~~~

"iya, aku memang ceroboh, bahkan sangat ceroboh, aku akui itu, tapi atas apa kau bisa memarahiku seperti ini? Kau sungguh menyebalkan, Oh Sehun"

Jongin pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah meneriakkinnya saat ini. "Ya.. KIM JONGIN, KEMBALI KESINI"

-ooOOoo-

Suasana yang sangat sepi memenuhi mobil Sehun. Jongin yang biasanya cerewet pun diam, seakan terlihat enggan untuk berbicara. Dia lebih memilih menatap jalanan kota seoul yang tengah ramai, dari pada menatap Sehun yang berwajah datar.

Pagar rumah Jongin mulai kelihatan. Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di pagar warna hitam. Jongin buru – buru membuka seat beltnya dan membuka pintu. Belum sempat Jongin melakukan itu, tangan pucat Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin.

Jongin diam menunggu apa yang akan di katakan Sehun.

"Mian" singkat Sehun tanpa melihat kearah Jongin.

"maaf karena sudah memarahimu tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk…"

"arra"

Sehun menatap kearah Jongin yang tengah memandang kedepan.

"aku tau, kau tidak bermaksud untuk memarahiku tadi. Disini, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Maaf karena sudah ceroboh dan membuatmu khawatir sehingga kau marah. Aku benar – benar minta maaf Sehun-ah"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Tangan kirinya mengelus punggung tangan Jongin yang masih di genggamnya dengan lembut. "gwenchana, Jongin-ah, dan maaf karena sudah memarahimu tadi"

Jongin mengangguk. "ya, aku memaafkanmu Sehun-ah dan terima kasih karena sudah menolongku tadi"

Hanya senyuman yang Sehun tunjukkan sebagai jawaban untuk Jongin.

Hening seketika melanda mereka. Jongin yang tersadar tangannya masih di elus Sehun pun memerah seketika.

"e..eehh Sehun-ah, bisakah kau le..lepaskan tanganku?"

Sehun yang tersadar pun segera melepaskan tangannya. Menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum aneh kearah Jongin. "mi..mian"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya guna menutupi wajahnya yang bertambah memerah.

Mereka akui jika mereka sudah sering berpegangan tangan, tapi entah kenapa kali ini terasa sangat berebeda dan itu membuat mereka jadi salah tingkah seperti ini.

"se..sebaiknya aku turun saja"

Jongin membuka pintu mobil Sehun dan segera turun. Sehun membuka jendela kaca mobilnya. "Jongin"

"ehmm"

"apa kau ma…"

"tidak Sehun-ah, tidak. Jika ku ingin memberikan aku coklat lagi, maka jawabanku tidak"

Aish, sial kenapa Jongin bisa tau jika dia ingin memberikn coklat dari Sulli.

"ta…"

"sekali tidak, tetap tidak Oh Sehun"

Haaa~~, baiklah mungkin kali ini dia harus mengalah.

"baiklah jika kau memang tak mau, tapi…"

Jongin menatap serius Sehun yang menggantungkan kalimatnya. "apa kau sudah menemukan alasannya?"

Eh…? Kenapa Sehun harus menanyakan hal itu sekarang. Satu hari ini Jongin tidak ada memikirkan alasan itu sama sekali.

"a…aku…" gugup Jongin sambil memainkan tangannya di ujung kemeja sekolahnya.

Sehun yang melihat kegugupan Jongin pun menghela nafasnya. "kau belum memikirkannya?" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Lagi, Sehun menghela nafasnynya dan kali ini cukup keras.

"aku harap kau memikirkannya Jongin-ah, karena aku benar – benar ingin mengetahui apa alasan darimu"

Jongin hanya diam mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus pergi sekarang"

"ne, hati – hatillah dijalan"

"ehm… annyeong"

Jongin melambaikan tangannya sampai mobil Sehun tidak terlihat lagi oleh matanya.

"aish… kenapa aku bisa lupa mencari alasan itu" Jongin mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. "haa~~, tidak apa Kim Jongin, tidak apa, kau masih bisa mencari alasannya malam ini. Iya, betul, kau bisa mencari alasannya malam ini"

Jongin membalikkan badannya berniat untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dia berhenti sejenak. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sebelah saat melihat hyungnya yang tengah duduk santai di depan rumah mereka bersama sang kekasih.

_Waktunya balas dendam'_—batinnya sambil menyeringai kejam.

Dia membuka pagar rumahnya yang menimbulkan suara yang cukup berisik. Myungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya membulat seketika melihat Jongin yang semakin melebarkan seringainya.

"Oh sial…"

"EOMMAAAAAA~~~"

"sembunyikan ini, sembunyikan" suruh Myungsoo kepada kekasihnya—Sungyeol— sebelum berlari kearah Jongin.

"MYUNGSOO HYUNG MA..HMMPPHHTT"

Myungsoo menutup mulut Jongin sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"ya, kau mau mati, eoh?" Jongin melepaskan tangan Myungsoo dari mulutnya.

"ya... aku hanya mau balas dendam, bukan mau mati" marah Jongin sambil mengelap mulutnya yang terasa seperti strawberri. "aish, Myungsoo, seharusnya kau mengelap tanganmu dulu sebelum mendekap mulutku. Rasa strawberri dari eskrim yang kau makan, terasa di tanganmu tadi"

Puk~~

"aww… Ya, kenapa memukul kepalaku, sakit tau"

"itu karena kau tidak sopan bodoh"

Sungyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat interaksi adik kakak di depannya itu.

"biarin, dan aku akan mengadukan kepada eomma kalau hyung makan eskrim" Myungsoo segera memiting leher Jongin dengan lengannya membuat Jongin berteriak meminta lepas.

"ya… jika kau mengadu pada eomma, maka semua barang yang di kasih Sehun padamu akan aku buang"

Tentu saja mata Jongin membulat mendengarnya. "ya… kau sungguh kejam hyung"

Myungsoo tersenyum senang. "kau baru tau jika hyungmu ini kejam"

Jongin memutar matanya malas. "tapi, kau harus tau hyung… jika adikmu ini yang lebih kejam, hahaha" Jongin buru – buru lari ingin mengadu kepada sang eomma, tapi Myungsoo segera menarik kerah leher baju sekolah Jongin.

"Ya… lepaskan, kau mau membunuhku hyung"

Myungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari kerah leher Jongin. "baiklah, aku akan menuruti permintaanmu, asalkan kau jangan mengadu pada eomma"

Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan hyung menyebalkannya itu. "benarkah?" Myungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "baiklah, kau harus datang ke kamarku saat malam nanti, atau kau akan tau apa yang akan aku lakukan"

_Cih bocah menyebalkan_—dumel Myungsoo. "ne, aku akan ke kamarmu nanti malam"

"awas kalau kau bohong Myungsoo hyung"

"arra, arra. Sekarang kau masuklah, aku bosan lihat muka mu itu"

"cih… kau pikir aku tidak bosan apa lihat wajah datarmu"

Jongin buru – buru lari meninggalkan Myungsoo, sebelum sandal rumah yang tengah di pakai Myungsoo melayang ke kepala indahnya.

"YA KIM JONGIN, AKAN KUPUKUL KAU NANTI"

Hanya tawa keras yang di dengar oleh Myungsoo.

-ooOOoo-

Makan malam, sudah selesai. Mandi, juga sudah. Belajar dan menyiapkan peralatan sekolah, juga sudah. Sekarang yang dilakukan namja tan manis itu hanya tiduran di atas kasur, membaca komik sambil menunggu Myungsoo datang ke kamarnya.

Suara pintu yang terdengar di gendang telinga Jongin membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

"kau sudah datang hyung" Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum manis kearah Myungsoo.

Hanya gumaman yang diberikan Myungsoo sebelum menutup pintu kamar dengan cat coklat itu. "sekarang katakan apa yang kau inginkan Kim Jongin, dan tolong hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu"

"duduklah dulu hyung" Myungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di kasur dan berhadapan wajah dengan Jongin.

"aku tidak akan meminta hal – hal aneh hyung padamu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"mwonde?"

Jongin memainkan tangannya di ujung piyama yang tengah di pakainya.

"jangan bilang kalau kau mencintai Sungyeol?"

Mata Jongin membulat horor mendengar ucapan hyung menyebalnya itu. "ya, kau gila hyung? Tidak mungkin aku menyukai Sungyeol yang aneh itu, lagian dia cocoknya hanya denganmu hyung, satu Sungyeol seme aneh yang sering bertingkah absurd, dan satu lagi kau hyung, uke yang bersifat datar, kan serasi"

Puk~~~

"akkhh… kenapa kau memukulku lagi hyung. Ini benar – benar sakit" Jongin mengelus kepalanya yang habis kena pukulan cinta dari sang hyung.

"itu akibatnya kalau kau mengatai kekasihku aneh, bodoh"

Jongin memajukan bibirnya dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca – kaca.

"sekarang kau ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau aku pergi meninggalkanmu dan perjanjian ini batal"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan memegang erat tangan Myungsoo. "arra, arra, aku akan mengatakannya"

"bagus, kalau begitu katakan sekarang"

"sebenar… aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu hyung…" Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. "ehm… apa alasan hyung menyukai Sunyeol hyung?"

Myungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya membuat kedua alisnya menyatu. "kenapa kau ingin mengetahui alasannya?"

Haruskah Jongin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Myungsoo? tapi bagaimana jika Jongin memberi taunya dan Myungsoo mentertawainya? Itu sungguh memalukan.

"sebelum aku mengatakannya, kau harus berjanji dulu hyung tidak akan mentertawaiku" Jongin mendekatkan kelingkingnya kearah Myungsoo.

Kenapa dongsaengnya ini masih sering melakukan perjanjian kelingking seperti ini sih? Ini sungguh kekanakkan. "iya aku berjanji" pasrah Myungsoo dan menautkan kelingkingnya. "sekarang katakan"

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam dan membuangnya secara perlahan. "sebenarnya… aku menyakan hal itu, karena Sehun yang memintanya"

Myungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya. "maksudnya?"

"kau taukan hyung, jika dongsaengmu yang manis ini sudah mencintai Sehun sejak dulu, dan sekarang Sehun sudah mengetahuinya"

"lalu, apa jawaban Sehun? Apa dia menerimamu?"

"dia belum menerimaku"

"berarti kau ditolak"

"ya… aku gak di tolaknya juga, hyung" Jongin tidak tau kenapa hyungnya yang aneh ini bisa berpikiran kalau dia di tolak.

"lalu apa. Di terimanya, tidak, di tolak pun, tidak"

"dia memang belum menerimanya, karena dia ingin mendengarkan terlebih dahulu alasanku mencintai"

Sekarang Myungsoo mengerti. "jadi inilah alasan kau menanyakan alasan apa yang membuatku mencintai Sungyeol?" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"ehm… alasan apa ya?"

Niatnya Myungsoo ingin memberi tau alasanya, tapi sepertinya menjahili Jongin pasti akan menyenangkan.

Alarm tanda Myungsoo ingin menjahilinya berbunyi di kepalanya saat melihat senyuman Myungsoo.

"aku tidak akan memberitaunya"

"eeiihhh~~~ hyung, kau sudah berjanji akan memberi taunya padaku"

"kapan? Aku tidak ingat jika aku berjanji seperti itu padamu"

"aish hyung, beritau saja padaku kenapa hyung"

"sirreo, aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu, weekk" Myungsoo segera keluar dari kamar Jongin.

"HYUNGG~~~" teriak Jongin memanggil Myungsoo yang sudah diluar kamarnya.

"JIKA KAU MEMANG MENCINTAINYA, PASTI KAU AKAN MENGETAHUI ALASANNYA" balas Myungsoo yang juga berteriak dari luar kamar Jongin.

Jongin mengacak surai bronwnnya kesal. "aish, kau sungguh pelit hyung"

Dia membaringkan badannya dan menatap lekat langit – langit kamarnya. "aish, jika begini, waktu seminggu pun tidak akan ada gunanya jika aku tidak mendapat alasan apa pun"

Lagi – lagi dia mengacak surai brownnya yang sudah berantakkan. "aish, Oh Sehun, kenapa kau hanya bisa menyusahkanku saja"

"arrrgghhhh"

"YA… KIM JONGIN, JANGAN BERTERIAK – TERIAK. INI SUDAH MALAM"

Astagah, kenapa Jongin bisa kelepasan tadi.

"Mianhae eomma"

-ooOOoo-

Hari demi hari sudah terlalui. Setiap hari, selalu saja ada siswa uke ataupun siswi yang menyatakan cintanya kepada Sehun, mendapat jawaban yang sama, serta tolakkan halus dari Sehun. Dan setiap hari pula, Sehun selalu mengajak Jongin untuk jumpa dengan para siswa uke ataupun siswi itu.

Ini sudah memasukin hari ke 6, dan besok adalah hari dimana Jongin harus mengatakan alasannya mencintai Sehun dan itu sukses membuat Jongin super stres.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08:00 PM KST dan itu tandanya kelas malam mereka telah usai. Para siswa dan siswi yang mengikuti kelas malam segera keluar dari kelas mereka. Rasanya tempat tidur akan menjadi surganya dunia disaat seperti ini.

"kau sudah dapat alasannya?" Jongin terlonjak kaget saat seseorang tengah berbisik seduktif di telinganya yang sensitif. Sebuah hadiah berupa pukulan di lengan pun Jongin berikan kepada Sehun—sipelaku bisikkan itu.

"apa – apa kau Oh Sehun? Kau tau jika telingaku ini sensitif, tapi tetap saja sering melakuka itu" marah Jongin yang malah terlihat sangat imut di mata sipit Sehun.

Berjalan berdua di koridor sekolah yang sepi malah membuat Sehun merasa kalau mereka sedang berkencan. Apalagi sekarang tangannya—yang entah sejak kapan—tengah menggenggam tangan Jongin yang terasa sangat pas untuk di genggam.

"aku senang melakukan hal itu" Jongin berdecih mendengar perkataan dari Tuan datar itu. "dan aku tidak senang kau melakukan itu, bodoh" dengan itu Jongin melepaskan tangan Sehun dan segera pergi.

"kau mau kemana?"

"tentu saja pulang, bodoh. Ini sudah malam, cepatlah"

Sehun makin jatuh cinta saja pada Jongin yang tengah bertingkah seperti itu.

-ooOOoo-

Mobil yang tengah di kendarain Sehun berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah Jongin.

"terima kasih Sehun, karena sudah mengantarku"

Sehun segera memegang tangan Jongin. "ada apa?" tanya Jongin yang menatap aneh kearah Sehun. "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

Sehun yang melihat raut wajah bingung Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. "apa kau mendapatkan alasan untuk besok?"

Oh mati Jongin. Sungguh Jongin tidak ingin di ingatkan tentang hal itu.

"kau harus ingat Jongin, besok tepat pukul 5 sore, aku akan menunggumu di taman tempat biasa. Aku tidak perduli kau sudah memiliki alasannya ataupun belum, yang penting kau harus tetap datang, mengerti"

Entah hipnotis apa yang di buat Sehun padanya, Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "bagus, kau bisa turun sekarang"

Jongin segera turun dari mobil Sehun. "kau harus ingat itu Jongin-ah, jika tidak, kau akan menyesal seumur hidup" mendadak Jongin menjadi takut. "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Istirahatlah, aku tau kau kelelahan sekarang. Have a nice dream"

Dengan begitu Sehun segera melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri sambil memandang kepergiannya.

Senyuman manis mendadak terlihat di wajah Jongin, atau mungkin sekarang Jongin tengah menyengir aneh. "ha… ha.. hahahaha…. Sepertinya besok adalah hari terakhirku…. Hahaha… selamat tinggal dunia… hahaha"

Astagah, apa karena sebuah alasan yang sebenarnya tidak penting—tapi penting bagi Jongin—membuat dirinya jadi gila? Seseorang, tolong obati Jongin.

-ooOOoo-

Minggu pagi yang seharusnya indah, menjadi sangat suram untuk Jongin. Bagaimana tidak, nanti sore tepat ditaman dia harus menjumpai Sehun dan mengatakan alasannya kenapa dia mencintai Sehun.

Ia bahkan belum mendapatkan alasannya sama sekali dan itu membuatnya sangat frustasi.

"ada apa denganmu? Kau seperti orang yang tidak niat hidup saja" tegur Nyonya Kim—Kim Woohyun—sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa single. Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap sang eomma yang tengah menganti chanel tv.

"eomma… Jongin mau nanya"

"tanya saja" ujar Woohyun dengan santai.

"kenapa eomma mencintai appa?"

"karena appamu tampan"

Hanya itu? tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin hanya itu saja yang membuat eommanya jatuh cinta sama sang appa sampai mereka menikah.

"eomma bohongkan"

Woohyun menatap Jongin. "tentu saja tidak. Eomma tidak mungkin menerima appamu jika dia jelek, Jongin sayang"

Ahhh~~, betul, betul, betul. Tidak mungkin eommanya menerima appanya, jika appanya jelek. Tapi masa tidak ada alasan lain?

"terus, apa lagi yang membuat eomma mencintai appa?" dia sangat berharap eommanya akan mengatakan semua alasan yang mungkin saja bisa dia jadikan alasan untuk Sehun.

"ehmm… appamu baik, kaya, perhatian, tanggung jawab, dan selalu menuruti eomma. itulah mengapa eomma mencintai appamu"

Apa tidak ada alasan spesial sama sekali? Aish, jika begini sia sia saja dia bertanya pada eommanya.

"kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal itu?" sekarang giliran Woohyun yang bertanya. Jongin jadi gelagapan sendiri. Apa dia harus jujur, atau sebaliknya?

"tidak, aku hanya ingin tau saja eomma" Jongin memutuskan untuk mengatakan kebohongan. Untung saja sang eomma mempercayainnya. "eomma, Jongin kekamar dulu, ingin tidur siang"

"eoh, ne. jaljayo"

"jaljayo, eomma"

Jongin segera pergi menuju kelantai dua tempat dimana kamarnya berada. Dia menghempaskan dirinya di kasur empuknya. Helaan nafas lelah terdengar dari bibirnya. Langit – langit kamarnya yang berwarna brown, menjadi pemandangan terindah saat ini untuknya.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Sehun? Aku bahkan tidak tau alasan apa yang membuatku mencintainya"

Jongin mengacak surainya, sambil menggulingkan badannya.

Myungsoo yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar adiknya, tertawa kecil melihatnya. "sebaiknya tanya pada hati kecilmu, maka kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya"

Jongin menatap kearah luar kamarnya, dimana Myungsoo semakin menjauh dari kamarnya. Bohong, jika dia tidak mendengar perkataan hyung pucatnya itu, nyatanya dia tengah berpikir saat ini.

"tanyakan hati kecilmu, maka kau akan mendapat jawabannya" kata itu terus di ulanginya bak sebuah matra.

Tapi sepertinya matra itu sukses. Ya, sukses, dalam artinya, sukses membuatnya tertidur. Dia sudah menutup mata sayunya, dan mengarungi pulau mimpi yang mungkin saja membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah jawaban.

-ooOOoo-

"SIAL, AKU KETIDURAN"

Myungsoo yang tengah memakan jatah eskrimnya, tersedak dengan tidak elitnya. Woohyun—nyonya Kim hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas. sementara Sunggyu—Tuan Kim, terjatuh dari duduknya dengan tidak elitnya.

Astaga, sepertinya teriakan dari si bungsu Kim itu benar – benar dahsyat.

"ada dengan anak itu? kenapa dia harus berteriak di sore tenang seperti ini?" Woohyun meletakkan gelas teh yang baru saja di buatnya di depan Sunggyu.

"mungkin di berteriak karena ketiduran, padahal dia punya janji dengan seseorang"

Sunggyu menatap istrinya yang berbicara dengan santai itu. padahal dia tau, tadi istrinya sama terkejutnya dengannya. "darimana kau tau?"

"perasaan seorang ibu itu lebih peka terhadap anak – anaknya" jawab Woohyun dan tersenyum manis kearah Sunggyu.

Sunggyu mendengus mendengar perkataan istrinya itu. dia tidak akan percaya begitu saja dengan perkataan sang istri, karena pada dasarnya Woohyun sudah terlalu sering membohonginya.

Suara gaduh yang di buat oleh Jongin, membuat 3 orang dewasa mengalihkan pandangan mereka. "kau terlihat terburu – buru Jongin-ah. Ada apa?" tanya Sunggyu sambil menatap heran kearah anaknya yang tengah memasang sepatu.

"aku ada janji appa, dan karena aku ketiduran, aku jadi terlambat"

Sunggyu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sementara Woohyun dan Myungsoo menyeringai kecil.

"kalau begitu segeralah pergi, jangan membuat _dia_ menunggu" Jongin mendegus tidak suka mendengar perkataan Myungsoo. "ne, aku tau" jawabnya dengan ketus tanpa melihat kearah Myungsoo.

"dan juga, jangan lupa. Segera bawa _dia_ kerumah, karena eomma pingin tau siapa orang nya" Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Eomma dan hyungnya sama saja. Sama – sama suka menggodanya.

"aku pergi dulu, annyeong"

"ingat perkataan eomma sayang, karena eomma akan _mengikat_ kalian berdua" teriak Woohyun yang tentu saja tidak di dengar Jongin.

"apa maksudmu dengan _mengikat_ mereka Woohyun-ah? Dan siapa yang ingin di jumpainya?" kenapa hanya Sunggyu saja yang tidak tau apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

"tentu saja yang di jumpainya itu kekasihnya. Dan aku akan mengikat mereka, dalam satu hubungan yang lebih lanjut" jawaban santai dari Woohyun membuat Sunggyu memelototkan mata sipitnya.

"Ya, apa kau gila? Bagaimana kau mau mengikat mereka, jika kau saja belum mengetahui siapa kekasih Jongin, dan juga dia masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan itu"

Woohyun menatap tajam Sunggyu, sementara Myungsoo memutar bola matanya malas dan lebih memilih menghabiskan jatah eskrimnya yang hanya di dapatnya 1 kali dalam seminggu.

"tentu saja aku tau, bodoh. Kekasihnya itu Sehun, Oh Sehun. Kau tidak lihat Myungsoo, dia saja sekarang sudah bertunangan dengan Sungyeol sejak di sekolah dulu, hanya tinggal menunggu Myungsoo tamat kuliah, lalu mereka menikah"

"oh, kalau dengan si namja pucat itu, tidak masalah. Apa aku perlu menelpon orang tuanya?"

"tentu saja. Kau harus menelpon besan kita. Cepat telpon"

"ne"

-ooOOoo-

"gomawo ajussi. Ajussi bisa pergi sekarang, aku akan pulang sendiri nanti"

"ne, Tuan muda"

Jongin buru – buru lari menuju ketempat dimana dia sudah janjian dengan Sehun. "Oh Shit, aku telat hampir 1 jam" umpat Jongin sambi melihat jam putihnya. Ia semakin mempercepat larinya.

Dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan, keringat yang mengucur dari keningnya dengan deras, Jongin sampai tepat dimana Sehun tengah menunggunya sambil meminum minuman favorit nya.

Sehun menatapnya heran. Dia mengulurkan minumannya dan di sambar Jongin dengan beringar. Dia meminum bubble tea itu sampai habis. "ahhh~~, lega nya"

"kau habis lari?" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. dadanya masih naik turun dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur.

Sehun mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang ada di sakunya dan segera mengelap keringat Jongin. Sepertinya semburan merah itu mulai muncul kembali di pipi Jongin. "jjah, selesai"

Sehun tersenyum lembut dan memasukkan kembali sapu tangan tersebut. "apa kau sudah siapa?"

Deg… deg… deg…

Mendadak jantung Jongin berdetak dengan kerasnya. Dia belum siap sama sekali.

"sepertinya kau sudah siap"

Tidak, Sehun. Dia belum siap.

"sekarang katakan"

Jongin mulai merutuki sifat Sehun yang selalu to the point itu.

"aku tidak terima alasan apapun karena aku sudah menunggu hal ini sejak lama, jadi sebaiknya kau katakan sekarang, Jongin-ah"

Entah kenapa, Jongin merasa tenggorokkannya sangat kering. Padahal dia baru saja menghabiskan bubble tea milik Sehun. Dan juga, kenapa tanggannya harus basah seperti ini, dia tidak memiliki penyakit lemah jantung kan?

"Jongin-ah" panggil Sehun denga suara rendah.

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. _tenang, tenang, jangan gugup seperti ini. Dan tanyakan pada hati kecilmu, kenapa kau bisa mencintai namja albino menyebalkan di hadapanmu sekarang—_sugestinya.

Sehun menatap heran kearah Jongin. Dia tidak tertidurkan? Jika iya, sia – sia waktu menunggunya 1 minggu selama ini.

"aku mencintaimu tanpa alasan Oh Sehun"

Eh? Sehun terkejut. Tentu saja, dia tidak sadar, entah sejak kapan Jongin sudah membuka matanya. "apa tadi? Aku tidak mendengarnya"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Dia benci jika sudah mengulangi perkataannya. "baik, dengarkan aku baik – baik Oh Sehun tampan yang sayangnya sedikit budek" Sehun sudah tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian Jongin, tapi mendengar ucapannya terakhir membuat senyumannya hilang.

"aku mencintaimu tanpa alasan Sehun. Awalnya aku bingung. Apakah aku harus memiliki alasan untuk mencintaimu? Aku hanya berpikir, jika alasan ku mencintaimu adalah tampan, maka, ketika kau sudah tua nanti, dan kau sudah tidak tampan, maka cintaku akan hilang. Dengan kata lain, cinta yang ku rasakan itu hanyalah cinta biasa. Itulah sebabnya, cinta yang kurasakan padamu adalah cinta tanpa alasan, bukanlah cinta yang memiliki alasan. Cintaku tulus, dan itu hanya untuk dirimu, Sehun-ah, dan aku menerima semua kelebihan yang ada padamu dan aku juga akan menutupi semua kekuranganmu dengan kelebihan yang kumilikki. Aku lah orang yang akan membuatmu merasa sempurna, bukan orang lain"

Sehun tidak percaya ini. Bagaimana mungkin simanis Jongin bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

Jongin mendadak gugup, melihat Sehun yang tidak memberi respon apapun padanya. _Apa aku akan bernasib sama dengan para hoobae yang menyatakan cintanya pada Sehun?_—Jongin.

Jongin tersentak saat tangan pucat Sehun memegang dagunya. Matanya membulat. Apakah ini mimpi? Jika iya, tolong jangan bangunkan Jongin, karena ini adalah mimpi yang paling indah.

Jongin menutup matanya perlahan. menikmati ciuman lembut yang tengah di berikan Sehun pada bibirnya.

Ya, Sehun tengah mencium saat ini. Ciuman lembut, tanpa ada nafsu dan paksaan di dalamnya.

Jongin mulai membuka matanya saat Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Pipinya mulai terasa panas. Sepertinya semburan merah mulai muncul di permukaan pipinya. "itu adalah jawaban untukmu"

Jongin menatap tidak pecaya kearah Sehun. "terima kasih, karena sudah tulus mencintaiku Jongin. Aku berjanji, cinta tulusmu itu, tidak akan pernah ku khianati. Aku berjanji Jongin, dan itu adalah janji seorang pria sejati"

Grepp~~~

Sehun mengelus kepala Jongin yang sekarang berada di pelukannya dengan lembut. Jongin terlampau merasa senang saat ini. Status persahabatan mereka sekarang berubah menjadi kekasih dan itulah yang selalu Jongin inginkan selama ini.

"jadi kita sekarang... pacaran?" tanya Jongin setelah melepaskan pelukkannya. Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kearah Jongin.

"yeaaahhhh" Jongin bersorak senang seperti anak – anak yang habis diberikan lolipop. Seakan teringat sesuatu, Jongin menghentikan aksi bersoraknya. "Tapi Sehun-ah…"

"hmm" gumam Sehun.

"aku harus membawamu sekarang kerumahku untuk bertemu dengan eomma. dia ingin berjumpa denganmu"

Mata sipit si namja pucat itu membulat. Sehun sudah tau jika ini akan terjadi. "tidak Jongin-ah. Tidak, aku belum siap untuk berjumpa dengan eommamu"

"ehhh… wae?"

"aku belum siap untuk di interogasi sama eomma mu"

"tapi aku harus membawamu Sehun-ah"

"andweee, tidak mau" Sehun mulai berlari meninggalkan Jongin.

"Sehun-ah, tunggu aku. Kita harus pulang sekarang"

"tidak mau"

"Sehun-ah"

"andweeeee"

END

END

Yehet, Yehet

akhirnya selesai juga nih ff

terima kasih yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya.

maaf kalau chapter kali ini aneh.

jangan lupa review lagi ta

terima kasih

Salam manis dari HANAKO &amp; Kai, Sehun


End file.
